Never Again
by TigerKit
Summary: World of Warcraft story x.x DON'T WORRY! I WILL SUMMON NEW CHARACTERS SOON! Thank you if you read this . I appreciate it. Oh yeah so it may have some cuss words, and blood violence IF you are up for it.
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD OF WARCRAFT ROLEPLAY ALL THE WAY! YAYYYYY. New story. Finally. This was a roleplay me and my friends did. Listening to Chairmode Activated *Boop* 10 hour version. Your welcome :D. Yes, I'm a freak like that. So... here... I'm scared... I can't write stories I'M HORRIBLE AT IT JUST LIKE HOW I DRAW! OH YEAH WARNING!  
Warning: Language and MAYBE there might be some blood gore VIOLENCE!**

Chapter One

_I can't believe she had ran away... my own sister... my only sign of hope...  
_

It was a warm morning as usual. The rays of the sun were shining down through a window. There was only one thing about the day that made it horrible for two sisters. School.

Oh yes. School.

One sister was a training to become a warrior, but she never wanted to.

The other sister was training for alchemy, but then she quit. It had brought back too much horrible memories of her mother and father.

Their mother was a herbalist and alchemist. And a busy one at that, she always went out to get herbs, then get food, then go home, then train for alchemy, then cook dinner.

Their father, on the other hand, was a warrior just like the other sister. He was brave and the only reason she had become a warrior is for the remembrence of the father.

The one sister was named Serenity. She was older, and had long blue hair, but always had it up. She was known for her intellegience, and is grateful that she still has her sister.

The other sister was named Bastos. She was younger. She had short white hair, and always kept it down. She was a bit more rude, and could get into a fight easily.

Now of course, one of them would be annoyed. Of course it was Bastos.  
"Wake UPPPPPPP! Wake up, wake up, wake up. You have to go to school." Serenity had announced as she went into the room, pulling off the cover.

"It's called 'Need nap. Five more minutes.' And then of course you say-"  
"No. You can't be late again. Now get up." Serenity interrupted as she started walking down the stairs.

Bastos has never been late. Not even once.

Serenity was just scared she might get kicked out of school. "I'm starting breakfest. You didn't leave the cat outside, did you?"

"Oh no no. I wouldn't leave your flea attracting feline outside." Bastos got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

Oh yes, they have a cat. Serenity's cat. Yes, a black cat named Musang. It was supposed to be her 'War Pet'.

The problem was that Bastos never liked Musang. She never has. Neither has the cat.

Yes, Serenity knows. And it's all because of a little secret.

"Why don't you ever let the cat in? She could run away." Serenity started making bread.

"Because I don't like it."

"Her."

"That thing."

"Don't start arguments."

"Don't correct me and I won't start arguments."

"I didn't correct you. You shouldn't be calling war pets 'it' and 'thing'. It's disrespectful. The 'thing' is protecting you from being murdered brutally. Don't get all snippy with me." Serenity started to lecture towards her sister.

"I really don't care... I'm sorry. I never listened to what you said anyways. All I heard was 'Blah blah blah, war, blah blah blah, thing, blah blah blah, get." Bastos sat down at the table and then started to eat her breakfest.

"I'm going to school. I'll see you when you get home." Serenity opened the door, letting Musang in, and then left.

Figures.

**SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT MY BACK HURTS :D. Please, review the honesty on what you think. I figure that no one is going to read this but Ravynfeather. If you read it other than Ravynfeather, thank you so much. I was thinking on if I should write a story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YESH, NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY! Thank you for the review, Eyes like Dawn. I reaallyyy appreciate. No doubt. :3 Alright so NEXT CHAPTER. Oh before we start this new chapter, if you want to know what I'm listening to and go to listen to it yourself, I'm listening to J'en Ai Marre - Alizée. SO NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Bastos turned back to look at Musang. The cat was looking right back at her, emerald eyes gleaming with _anger_.

Bastos squinted her eyes at the cat, as if they were having a mental fight. Finally, Bastos had broke the mental fight by getting up and going up the stairs.

Of course, Musang had followed behind to watch what she was doing.

Getting ready for the wretched place everyone called school, of course. She couldn't just skip it, or else her sister would find out pretty quickly. And when her sister would find out, it would get into a mess.

Bastos had packed her books, her pencils, her erasers, her notebooks, and anything else she had needed.

The girl put on her bag, then walked down the stairs. Musang, once again, followed behind her to see what she was doing.

"What do you want, cat? I'm going to school like the intellegent species I am. You stay home and do nothing but be lazy like a cat should. Okay? Okay." Bastos used one of the voices that people use to try to talk to their pets, as if they would understand them better.

She had set out a bowl with about five pieces of food, and a small treat in it out for the cat, and then left, mumbling something.  
A few hours passed. Musang sat up, her head facing the wall. It's been like that for about ten minutes.

She knew that Serenity was coming home sometime. She just thought she had to wait a couple more minutes, and then she can get REAL food.

All it took was two minutes.

Two minutes to wait for someone special to come home and give her the love she really deserved.

Two minutes seemed like two years. More than two years, ten years. More than ten years. Eternity.

But it's a price you have to pay. To wait for a loved one to come home.

Unexpectedly, the door had opened.

Musang turned her head to the door, towards Serenity. She scampered over to her, praising her for saving herself from boredom.

"Okay, so I guess you weren't fed correctly, and you were left nothing to drink, so I got food and water." She walked over to the table and set the food and drinks down.

She sat herself down in a chair, then unpacked everything. Some bread, some cheese, and fresh meat.

Musang jumped on a chair, waiting for her master to give her the food.

"Okay, hold on. I still just got here. Lemme set up the food atleast." Serenity got out of her seat, moving to get some plates and bowls.  
Lunchtime turned into the late afternoon. Afternoon, about two hours after Bastos was supposed to come home.

She came home two hours after school, which really worried Serenity.

"Why weren't you home RIGHT after school?" Serenity had started an arguement, again.

"I went to go eat with my friends, calm down." Bastos walked up the stairs.

"I told you to come home right after school, Bastos!" Serenity followed her up the stairs.

"Well I wanted to go out somewhere with my friends. Is there a problem with that?"

"Bastos, I told you to come home _right after school_. You can't keep _screwing up_! What would mom and dad do if you were late?" Bastos had went silent after that.

"Why do you always have to bring up mom and dad? Why don't you just forget about them, they're long gone right now. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Bastos started to shove Serenity out of the room.

"Your not ending this discussion, _Bastos_!" Serenity protested against Bastos, trying to get back into her room.

"I already did." She pushed out Serenity and slammed the door.

"_Bastos, this disscussion is still not over..._" Serenity hit the door, then started to walk to her room, Musang trampled up the stairs and into her room with her.

"That girl isn't going to be one of the good guys in the future." Serenity said, fixing her bed.

Musang just nodded, and jumped on the bed when it was finished.

The cat made herself comfortable as Serenity had got dressed and made her way into the bed.

"Goodnight, Musang." Serenity grumbled and covered herself with the blankets.

"G'night." Replied Musang.

**CHAPTER TWO; OVAH! Surprising ending? No? Did you expect it? I bet you did... but if you didn't, was it surprising? Did it make you want to hug your pet if you have one? I have no clue what I'm talking about. Hope you enjoyed, Review on how I did again. HONESTY IS THE KEY! Please, I don't want someone saying 'Its good, it's good...' Like their faking! If you have to be rough, then be rough! But if you make a comment that doesn't make sense then I'll probably reply back. I really actually love this story! Thank you for anyone who isn't Ravyn and is reading this! Like you, Eyes like Dawn. Realllyyy appreciate it. New chapter coming soon!**


End file.
